Idéias Absurdas
by Minna MontClair
Summary: Lurean acaba se metendo em uma pequena confusão por causa de uma amiga, mas como ela poderia saber que o frio Snape tinha coração? Severus Snape e OC!
1. Encontros

**Idéias Absurdas**

Lurean sorriu. O jovem casal de grifinórios não havia percebido sua presença, mas estava feliz de ver os dois monitores finalmente se entendendo. Era amiga de Hermione, apesar de estar no sétimo ano e ela no sexto, e sabia dos sentimentos da amiga por Ronald Weasley. Soltou um suspiro de pura inveja e afastou-se do corredor onde os dois se amassavam. Para dar de cara com o Professor de Poções.

"Senhorita Blattner, o que faz aqui? Que eu saiba a sala comunal da Corvinal fica bem distante deste lugar."

Snape a olhava desconfiado e ela sentiu o sangue gelar. Por todos os magos! Ele não podia pegar Ronald e Mione juntos! Seria uma catástrofe! Ela tinha de dar um jeito de tirá-lo dali rápido. Abriu o seu sorriso mais encantador.

"Professor Snape! Que maravilha encontrá-lo! Sabe –ela pousou a mão no braço dele que tentou se esquivar, mas ela não deixou- a tempos eu procuro o senhor, gostaria tanto de lhe falar!"

"Mesmo? - ele a olhou com desdém. - e por acaso não lhe ocorreu me _falar _durante uma as aulas?"

"Ah, não... Não seria , hum... Apropriado."

Lurean sentia seu cérebro trabalhando desesperadamente em busca de uma desculpa, mas tudo que lhe vinha a mente eram os monitores se beijando a menos de quinze passos dali. Então uma desculpa absurda lhe ocorreu. Tão absurda que sorriu sem perceber. Mas Snape percebeu.

"O que é tão engraçado, Blattner? – ele resmungou seco. - Não está escondendo nada de mim, ou está?"

"Para ser sincera, professor, estou. –ela o olhou fixamente nos olhos negros. – Já não posso mais guardar esse segredo: eu estou apaixonada pelo senhor."

Ele pareceu engasgar por um instante, mas logo se recuperou e a fitou irritado.

"Escute aqui garota, não pense que sou tolo de cair nessa desculpa absurda, exijo que me diga o que..."

Snape não completou a frase. Lurean agarrou-o pela túnica e colou os lábios ao dele. Ele empurrou-a imediatamente e ela cambaleou.

"Você ficou louca? – ele sibilou furioso. – Menos cinqüenta pontos para a Corvinal! E se eu ver você rondando esse corredor outra vez vou lhe dar uma semana de detenção!"

Lurean soltou uma risadinha debochada vendo o mestre de Poções sair ligeiro, a capa enfunando, e correu até onde os namorados ainda se agarravam sem se dar conta do perigo que haviam corrido.

"Desculpe acabar com a festa de vocês - Ronald arregalou os olhos e soltou Hermione surpreso.- mas Snape está rondando esses corredores. Acho melhor vocês irem para outro lugar."

"Obrigada por avisar, Lure!" Hermione sorriu.

"Você está me devendo um enorme favor, dona monitora. Não sabe o que eu tive de fazer para me livrar do Snape"ele sorriu de volta.

"O quê?" perguntou Rony curioso.

"Meta-se com sua vida, seu enxerido! Saiba ser agradecido por eu ter salvo seu pescoço! – ralhou Lurean e ele se encolheu. – Depois conversamos, Mione."

E saiu na frente sendo seguida a passos lentos pelo casal.


	2. Explicações

Olá, Mary-Snape-Lupin. Estou contentíssima pela review. Eu não abandonei as outras fics, o problema é que elas estão passando por um período de estagnação criativa... rs A **Idéias Absurdas **é pequena, eu tava sem fazer nada e ela surgiu, já está pronta. É meio comunzinha, mas eu adorei escreve-la. Espero que vc continue lendo e que goste tb!

**Explicações.**

"Você o quê?"

Hermione deixou cair o livro que tinha em mãos, horrorizada.

"Não me olhe desse jeito, a culpa foi sua!"

"Silêncio vocês duas!" grasnou Mme. Pince.

Lurean fez uma careta, de costas para a bibliotecária. Havia acabado de contar à Hermione **_o que_** havia feito para afastar Snape e a amiga estava chocada.

"Lurean ele é um professor!"

"Eu sei." respondeu displicente folheando um enorme tratado sobre Magia Egípcia.

"E você é monitora!" continuou Hermione.

"Mione me conte uma novidade..."

"Você poderia ter sido expulsa!" ela retrucou severamente.

"Ah, em nome dos Deuses, ele não me expulsaria só por que eu o beijei! E não me olhe assim!" falou ao ver o olhar crítico da outra.

As duas acabaram os trabalhos em silêncio e saíram juntas da biblioteca.

"Sabe Mione, o morcegão não é de todo mau..."

Hermione quase desmaiou.

"Lure, você é louca mesmo." Replicou, mas começou a rir da cara de ofendida da amiga.

"Você acha que ele acreditou? Na minha 'paixonite'?"

"Claro que não! –Hermione repondeu séria.- Por mais intragável que seja Snape é um ótimo professor e segue as normas da escola."

"Ah, mas eu já comecei a transgredir essas normas! – replicou maliciosa. - Eu vou adorar atazanar um pouco o sebosão, afinal esse é meu último ano!" riu.

"Lurean Mary Blattner! Não se deve brincar com os sentimentos alheios!"

"E desde quando Snape tem sentimentos? - argumentou com sua habitual displicência. - Relaxe Mione pois você não vai me fazer mudar de idéia! O gato já está solto em meio aos diabretes..." piscou sorrindo.

"Mas..." ela abriu a boca para replicar.

"Ora vamos! –Lurean apressou-a.- Não quero chegar atrasada na aula de Poções!"


	3. Aula de Poções

Olá, **Mary-Snape-Lupin**! Que bom que vc está gostando das fics. Em breve teremos mais um capítulo da Srta. Montclair ! Eu não posto toda pq eu digito em cyber-café e é uma grana... Por isso tb os capítulos são pequenos. Mas vai aos pouquinhos mesmo!

**Sheyla Snape** não precisa ficar preocupada, pois digamos que o feitiço vai virar contra o feiticeiro em breve!

**Aula de Poções.**

A turma de Poções Avançadas suava frio naquele dia. Snape parecia estar particulamente irritadiço e passara uma poção complicadíssima. Lurean observava Rosalin, sua amiga, mexer febrilmente o caldeirão que expelia fagulhas roxas enquanto o seu estava verde-limão, a cor ideal da poção. Snape passou por elas olhando e caldeirão de Lurean por cima do nariz de gancho e pareceu aborrecido olhando em seguida para Rose.

"Poção incorreta, não, Sommer? Eu avisei quer uma pitada de pó de unha de dragão seria suficiente. – ele deu um esgar maligno. – Menos cinco pontos para a Corvinal."

Ele virou-se para continuar a inspeção quando Lurean chamou:

"Professor gostaria de tratar de certo assunto... "

"Não aqui, Blattner." retrucou seco.

"Mas foi o senhor mesmo que sugeriu que eu o abordasse na aula." Ela replicou docemente.

"Falaremos após a aula." Resmungou e afastou-se.

"Hu! Que homem intragável! – Rosalin fez uma careta. – Do que você vai falar com ele?"

"Ah, assunto particular, Rose...".

"Merlin da Bretanha! O que você estará tramando, hein?" riu a amiga.

O resto da aula transcorreu sem muitas novidades a não ser o caldeirão de um Lufa-Lufa que explodiu do outro lado da sala exalando um fedor horrível.

Lurean derrubou uns rolos de pergaminho no chão assim que o sinal tocou.

"Vamos logo, Lure! Todo mundo já saiu!" reclamou Rosalin batendo o pé.

"Ah, pode ir na frente, eu tenho de arrumar isso aqui." Apontou os pergaminhos no chão.

"Tudo bem, agente se vê no almoço então."

Assim que a porta da masmorra se fechou ela se aproximou de Snape que permanecia sentado à mesa.

"Professor, sobre aquele nosso assunto...".

"Não existe **_nosso _**assunto, Blattner." Ele sequer levantou os olhos do pergaminho a frente dele.

Ela pôs as mãos no tampo da mesa.

"Qual o problema? Você não me acha atraente?" sorriu.

Ele fitou-a com expressão mortal.

"Saia daqui, Blattner."

"Só depois que você me responder, Snape."

"È Professor Snape. – ele levantou-se. – Uma semana de detenção com Filch deve esfriar seu **_ânimo._"**

Ela cruzou os braços fingindo aborrecimento.

"Com Filch? Se ao menos fosse com você..."

"Saia daqui!"- ele sibilou e apontou a varinha para a porta que se abriu com estrondo.

Ela sorriu e saiu sem pressa.


	4. No Armário de Vassouras

No armário de Vassouras 

Lurean resmungou pela milésima vez naquela noite. Estava cumprindo a última detenção e Filch a fizera limpar os corredores das masmorras com uma escova de dente. "Velho sádico...". Ela estava completamente congelada, os dedos doloridos e as costas ainda mais. Sem falar nos joelhos. A jeans que usava estava imunda e rasgada e os cabelos em trança oleosos e sem vida. "Estou parecendo o Snape..." pensou e no instante seguinte um par de botas surgiu a sua frente.

"Eu disse que não queria mais ver você nesse corredor, Blattner.".

Ela levantou os olhos devagar e viu que Snape a olhava com um ar cruelmente divertido. Ficou calada.

"Ora, ora, parece que você aprendeu a ser um pouco mais disciplinada, não?". – ele deu um sorrisinho maligno.

Ela levantou-se furiosa e pôs as mãos na cintura.

"Olha aqui, _professor_, são duas da manhã, eu estou um caco e sem um pingo de paciência para ouvir sermões, então..."

Enquanto falava, ela ia avançando lentamente para cima de Snape que se afastava dando passos para trás, de cenho franzido, sem ver o balde no chão atrás dele.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido: Snape tropeçou no balde e ao tentar se equilibrar no piso molhado escorregou e procurou se apoiar na primeira coisa que viu: Lurean. Os dois acabaram caindo dentro do armário de vassouras cuja porta se fechou atrás deles.

Ela enfiou a mão no bolso da calça aflita com a escuridão, mas não encontrou a varinha. Tentou se levantar e sentiu que pisava em alguma coisa no escuro.

"Isso que você está esmagando é meu pé, Blattner." ela ouviu a voz macia de Snape.

"Desculpe." ela resmungou enquanto tateava a porta em busca da maçaneta. Girou-a diversas vezes sem sucesso. " Está emperrada.".

"E por que você não usa a varinha?" Ele sibilou. Ela quase podia ver o ar de desprezo dele mesmo estando no escuro.

"Deixei no dormitório. E a sua _professor_?"

"Caiu quando você me empurrou.".

Ela sentiu o corpo dele se erguer ao lado do dela, os ombros se tocando suavemente.

"**_Accio _**varinha." Ele murmurou.

O som de uma batida seca contra a porta fechada foi tudo que se ouviu.

"Que maravilha, hãn, professor? Caiu do lado de fora e agora eu estou presa! E com o senhor!" esbravejou Lurean irritada cruzando os braços e dando uma cotovelada em Snape.

Ele ficou calado.

"Desculpe professor, eu não quis ser grosseira." Ela se ouviu pedindo perdão arrependida e se surpreendeu com a súbita necessidade de ser perdoada por ele.

"Você não falou nada mais que a verdade."

Lurean sentiu todo o amargor contido naquelas poucas palavras. Procurou as mãos dele no escuro mas ele a repeliu.

"Confesso, Blattner, que me diverti um pouco imaginando que você estava realmente apaixonada por mim. Eu já deveria saber que tudo não passou de um joguinho seu, não é?".

Ela sentiu um aperto na garganta.

"Sim, é verdade, eu só quis me divertir um pouco."

"As minhas custas".A voz dele tremeu levemente.

"Sim."

A porta do armário de vassouras explodiu e bateu na parede do outro lado do corredor. Snape saiu sem lançar um olhar sequer a ela, as vestes negras ondulando suavemente.


	5. Apaixonada, eu?

Olá,** Sheyla Snape **e** Mary-Snape-Lupin**! Esforcei-me para aumentar esse capítulo aqui, espero que vocês gostem! Não estou detalhando muito o Snape porque o sexto livro já saiu e espero ver como ele vai ficar pelos olhos da Rowling, ok?

**Nicolle Snape**, obrigada pela review e você acertou no comentário! Olha só o nome do capítulo!

**ATENÇÃO:** Uma mera sugestão da autora: leiam essas fics ao som de _KEANE_ ou _FRANZ FERDINAND_ , pois elas foram escritas ao som incessante das músicas maravilhosas dessas bandas. Os álbuns podem ser encontrados (e ouvidos!) no site Experimentem! 

**Apaixonada, eu!**

Lurean sentou-se e espetou uma couve com o garfo olhando-a sem o menor apetite. Já se passara uma semana desde o incidente no armário de vassouras e ela ainda estava se sentindo mal.

"Ah, aqui está você! Pensei que não vinha mais almoçar! Você anda tão estranha, Lure, não vai me contar o que andou tramando?"

Ela olhou para Rosalin e devolveu a couve ao prato intocado.

"Andei tentando seduzir o Snape."

Rosalin engasgou com o suco de abóbora e teve uma crise de tosse tão forte que todos na mesa olharam para ela.

"Como é?"

Lurean suspirou resignada.

"Você sabe que eu sou um pouco, hum... voluntariosa. Acontece que eu resolvi encher um pouco a paciência do nosso _amado_ mestre de Poções."

"E ele?" Rosalin segurava a taça a meio caminho da boca, os olhos fixos na amiga.

"Meu eu uma semana de detenção e cinqüenta pontos a menos na nossa casa."

"Ah, então é por isso que você não me disse o motivo da detenção quando eu te perguntei." Rose riu "Você não tem juízo mesmo!" ela abaixou a taça e recomeçou a comer. "Só me diz uma coisa, porque logo o Snape?"

Lurean se levantou sem responder à amiga e saiu do salão principal.

Enquanto percorria os corredores sem um rumo certo ela pensava na pergunta da amiga. Era uma pergunta justa, afinal. No momento seguinte esbarrou em alguém carregando uma pilha de livros.

"Opa, me desculpe... Mione!"

"Ah, Lurean! Como vai?" sorriu a jovem grifinória.

As duas apanhavam os livros do chão quando Hermione notou o semblante transtornado da amiga.

"O que aconteceu? Você não parece bem." Perguntou preocupada.

"Acho melhor não contar, você vai me passar um sermão..." Lurean desconversou e começou a se afastar, mas Hermione agarrou-a pela manga.

"Nada disso, venha comigo até o salão da Grifinória. Lá nós poderemos conversar mais a vontade."

"Mas eu não posso ir lá!" surpreendeu-se.

"Bobagem!" retrucou ríspida, "São tempos de guerra, o obituário do Profeta Diário está ficando cada vez mais extenso." A voz dela falhou ligeiramente, "Nós devemos nos unir, essa competição entre as casas não tem mais sentido, não lembra da penúltima canção do Chapéu Seletor?"

Depois de subir muitas escadas, as duas chegaram frente ao retrato de uma mulher gorda de vestido rosa que olhou para Lurean desconfiada.

"Ela não é uma grifinória."

"Dente de dragão." Hermione a ignorou e, atravessando o buraco, elas entraram na sala.

Lurean admirou-se do conforto, em mais aconchegante que a sala da Corvinal. Não tinha quase ninguém com exceção de alguns quintanistas cochichando em um canto. Entre eles Lurean reconheceu Ginny Weasley, irmã de Ronald, que olhou-a u instante e depois voltou a conversar com os amigos. Hermione chamou-a e sentaram-se em poltronas confortáveis frente à lareira.

"Muito bem, pode começar a falar." Disse colocando os livros em uma mesinha próxima.

Lurean fitou os olhos castanhos e contou tudo: de como havia ignorado as advertências dela, da detenção e do armário de vassouras.

"Já faz uma semana, Mione! Ele não fala comigo nem para reclamar de alguma coisa! Ontem eu explodi um caldeirão de antídoto para veneno de Fada Mordente e ele nem me olhou!"

"Você explodiu propositalmente?" Mione a olhou escandalizada.

"Ora, Mione e quem se importa? Será que você não me ouviu? Ele me ignorou! Saiu da sala e depois voltou com aquele trasgo do Filch que me fez limpar aquela gororoba depois da aula!"

Hermione a fitou séria:

"Lurean, eu acho que você é que não se ouviu. Já prestou atenção ao que acabou de dizer?"

"O quê?" perguntou confusa.

"Você está preocupada com a indiferença do Snape!"

Antes que a outra pudesse replicar uma voz rude falou de trás dela.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Foi Hermione que respondeu com a voz ligeiramente aguda.

"Ela veio falar comigo, Rony."

"Mas você é uma Corvinal!" Ronald encarava Lurean com ostensividade.

"Eu sei disso." Replicou enfadada. Não sabia como Hermione com toda sua inteligência podia namorar um tonto como aquele. Deviam ser as tais 'coisas do coração', Se bem que não acreditava nessa baboseira toda.

"Rony, nós conversamos depois, eu tenho de acabar uma conversa particular com a Lurean."

"Mas..." ele abriu a boca para replicar.

"_Depois_, Rony." ela foi enfática.

Ele franziu o cenho aborrecido e foi sentar perto da irmã lançando olhares carrancudos a namorada.

"Bem, como eu ia dizendo, eu sei qual é o seu problema." Hermione tinha o ar de uma professora lecionando para uma garotinha do primário.

"O problema é o babaca do Snape!" irritou-se Lurean.

"_Exatamente_. O problema é que você se apaixonou pelo Snape."

Lurean olhou para Hermione como se ela fosse completamente louca.

"Apaixonada, eu!" Lurean riu "Você está pirando, Mione, eu _detesto_ o Snape."

"Acredite, Lure, o amor não é simples. Às vezes o Ron me enche a paciência e eu acho que ele é o maior tolo do mundo, mas eu gosto dele mesmo assim..." Hermione suspirou ao olhar o jovem de cabelos ruivos do outro lado da sala e Lurean revirou os olhos. Mione corou ao ver o ar de censura da amiga e continuou:

"Bem de qualquer forma eu acho que o mínimo que você pode fazer é se desculpar com o professor Snape e tentar esquecer esse sentimento absurdo."

"Desculpar-me? Ah, por favor..." Lurean jogou a longa trança sobre o ombro em um gesto superior.

"Não adianta tentar esconder. Você está morrendo de dó do Snape." Riu a mais jovem.

"Hunf... Tudo bem, eu vou falar com ele depois do jantar."

"Boa sorte!" sorriu.

"Obrigada por tudo Mione. Ah, e quando quiser ir à Corvinal será bem vinda. Você iria adorar os grupos de estudo que tem lá! Ainda não sei como não foi selecionada para lá com todo esse gosto por livros." Ela fitava a enorme pilha de livros na mesinha ao lado. "Você é incrível, sabe?"

Hermione corou de prazer enquanto olhava a amiga sair pelo buraco do retrato seguida

pelos quintanistas. Rony se aproximou emburrado.

"Qual é o problema dessa garota?" resmungou sentando ao lado da namorada.

"O mesmo meu."

"E qual é?" ele a olhava, surpreso.

"Ela também está apaixonada."

"E eu sou um problema na sua vida?" ele levantou-se ofendido.

"Ah, Rony, esquece!"

E eles começaram a discutir, mas, alguns minutos depois, se alguém entrasse na sala da Grifinória, poderia flagrar os monitores beijando-se apaixonadamente.

**Ai, meus pobres dedinhos... Meu pobre, paupérrimo, bolso... Reviews, por favor!**


	6. Reflexão

**Agradeço de todo o coração a todas as reviews! Espero que continuem lendo e gostando da história. E mandando mais reviews! ;p**

**Reflexão.**

Lurean bateu na porta e esperou apreensiva. Merlim, ela tinha de se controlar! Sabia muito bem que o morcegão era um legilimens e a última coisa que desejava na vida era que ele soubesse o quanto ela estava nervosa. Esperara até quase meia noite para poder sair da sala comunal sem ser vista.

Já haviam se passado quase cinco minutos quando ele abriu. O vigia já havia avisado a ele quem era. Sentiu-se um covarde ao esperar que ela desistisse e fosse embora. Engano seu.

"Blattner. O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?"

"Hum... Eu vim, vim pedir..." Ela alisava a longa trança castanha. Ele quase riu da falta de jeito da menina.

"Sim?"

"Posso entrar?" perguntou e sem esperar resposta passou pelo professor e sentou na cadeira mais próxima.

Snape tentou controlar a irritação crescente. Fechou a porta e sentou frente a ela.

"Agora que já está adequadamente instalada, Blattner, será que poderia me esclarecer o motivo da visita?" falou sarcástico.

"Vim pedir desculpas." Ela murmurou rápido.

"Perdão eu acho que não ouvi. O que disse?"

"Ah, qual é, Snape, eu sei que você ouviu muito bem! Eu não vou repetir!" ela cruzou os braços num gesto infantil.

"Bem , Srta. Impertinente, se já falou o que tinha a falar peço que se retire da minha sala. Agora."

Ela meramente o fitou.

"O senhor não disse se me desculpa."

"Por qual motivo?"

Ela corou.

"Por eu ser uma idiota que brincou com seus sentimentos?"

"Exatamente. Mas como você mesma disse você não passa de uma garotinha tola e imatura que está me fazendo perder tempo com essa conversa totalmente sem nexo. Vá para seu dormitório."

Ela corou novamente, desta vez de raiva. Como ele ousava insultá-la? Levantou e saiu pisando duro.

"Ah, Blattner..."

Ela virou-se esperançosa e o viu observando-a da porta.

"Vinte pontos a menos para a Corvinal." Ele deu um risinho debochado. "E boa noite."

Xyxyx yxyxyxy xyxyxyxy xyxyxyxyxyx yxyxyxyxyx yxyxyxyxyx yxyxyxyxyxyxyx

Hermione observava Lurean trucidando uma pobre videira-azul na aula de Herbologia. A Profa. Sprout pedira a sua ajuda naquele dia e ela ficara muito contente em poder participar da aula do sétimo ano e na turma da sua amiga. Mas ao vê-la cortar o caule em seis pedaços ao invés de dois resolveu interceder. Aproximou-se e tirou a faca da mão da amiga quando ela se preparava para cortar o já extremamente danificado caule em mais dois pedaços.

"Lurean, pelo amor de Deus, preste atenção!"

"Valeu Mione." Ela acenou com a varinha e o caule se recompôs.

"O que aconteceu ? Você sempre é uma aluna tão dedicada."

"A culpa é sua!"

"Minha?"

"Sim senhora!" Lurean brandiu um dedo cheio de fertilizante na direção de Hermione. "Se você não tivesse me dado a maravilhosa idéia de pedir desculpas ao Morcegão eu estaria tão bem quanto sempre estive!"

"Lurean!"

"Ele me tratou como se eu fosse uma pirralha inconseqüente! Aliás, ele disse que eu sou!"

"E você é!"

Lurean olhou para Hermione surpresa. A outra tinha as bochechas coradas e os olhos faiscantes de raiva.

"Como é que é?"

"Isso mesmo, Lurean! Pare de pôr nos outros a culpa pelas bobagens que você faz! Foi você que começou com tudo isso! As pessoas têm sentimentos, Lurean, até mesmo o professor Snape e o que você fez não foi correto! Deixe de agir como se você fosse inocente e assuma a responsabilidade pelos seus atos!"

Hermione fechou a boca assustada com a própria explosão. Tentou ir atrás da amiga que derrubara a videira e saíra correndo da estufa, mas resolveu ficar. Ela precisava de um tempo sozinha para refletir.

Xyxyxyxyxy xyxyxyxyxyxyx yxyxyxyxyx yxyxyxyxy xyxyxyxyx yxyxyxy

Snape deixou de lado a pilha de provas que corrigia para verificar o alarme de invasão na última masmorra. Se ele pegasse mais um casalzinho de namorados se agarrando lá iria pedir ao diretor uma punição bem mais severa do que uma simples detenção. Abriu a porta tentando pôr no rosto seu olhar mais furioso, mas o que viu o desarmou completamente.

Lurean estava sentada em um canto da masmorra fria e escura, abraçada aos joelhos e soluçando baixinho. A trança estava desfeita e os cabelos castanhos e lisos cobriam o rosto e misturavam-se às lágrimas. Ele aproximou-se silenciosamente tentando manter o rosto impassível. Sentia uma vontade absurda de abraçá-la e dizer que estava tudo bem. Mas é claro que ele jamais faria isso.

"Blattner."

Ela assustou-se ao ouvir o timbre suave e profundo. Passou a mão no rosto numa tentativa de limpar as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

"Pro... professor?"

"O aconteceu?"

"Nada, eu, eu só..."

"Não minta para mim." Ele a olhava friamente e ela estremeceu. "Alguém... alguém machucou você?" perguntou aflito.

Lurean não podia acreditar. Depois de todas as bobagens que fizera ele ainda se preocupava com ela. Realmente Snape tinha um coração por trás de todo aquele azedume. Como ela pudera ser tão infantil? Desatou a chorar novamente. Ele suspirou.

"Desculpe, professor, eu fui... Eu sou horrível! Eu não tinha o direito de agir como agi só por diversão. A Mione está certa, eu não passo de uma pirralha egoísta e sem escrúpulos!"

"Você apenas é jovem demais."

Ele passou a mão nos cabelos macios. Sabia que era errado, mas foi simplesmente mais forte que ele. Ela olhou-o e sorriu timidamente. Ele sentou ao lado dela.

"Eu... magoei o senhor? De verdade?" ela perguntou pressurosa.

"Sim. Mas a culpa foi minha, em parte. Eu sabia que tudo não passava de uma artimanha sua. Já havia visto a Granger com o Weasley, não estava naquele corredor por acaso." Ele sorriu e ela arregalou os olhos. "Mas então você me beijou. Nenhuma outra aluna havia feito isso antes, por mais que quisesse me despistar." Ele parecia triste e sua voz soava amarga. "Mas você fez. E eu me deixei envolver como há muito tempo não fazia. Que tolo eu sou..."

"Não é verdade!" ela replicou.

"Não tente me enganar. Você conseguiu quebrar minhas barreiras, mas não permitirei que isso aconteça novamente."

Ela viu a máscara de frieza cobrir o rosto pálido novamente. Lá estava ele, o Snape mal-humorado, seco e sem coração que todos conheciam. Aquele Snape que conversara com ela, que acariciara seus cabelos e se abrira mostrando-se gentil e sensível, ah, aquele Snape estava bem oculto e ela sentia o coração cheio de tristeza por saber que não o veria nunca mais.

Ele levantou-se e ela o seguiu. Saíram da sala sem trocar palavras, cada um com a solidão de seu próprio coração.


	7. Dia dos Desnamorados

**Dia dos Des-Namorados**

_**Muhahahahau eu estou de vooooolta! Mais atarantada do que nunca! Gente é o seguinte, eu perdi o tempo mental em que eu escrevia a história, portanto resolvi colocar esse capitulo que se passa no dia dos Namorados que lá na England é em fevereiro. O problema é: qual é a estação do ano lá nessa época? Os mais exigentes que me perdoem, mas eu coloquei neve na história! Achei que iria bem como clima XD ! Outra coisinha, o capítulo em que ela ia até o quarto dele foi delatado. Eu achei que seria muuuutita cara de pau da Lurean depois de todas as bexteiras que ela fez. Hora de dar uma consertada, né? Kisses and have fun!**_

O dia 14 de fevereiro amanheceu nublado, mas agradável, anunciando que seria uma excelente ida a Hogsmeade para os casaizinhos apaixonados. Lurean torceu o nariz arrebitado e desceu da janela, onde os flocos de neve se acumulavam no parapeito. Rosalin estava de pé há horas enrolando cuidadosamente os cabelos com a varinha e havia passado tanto perfume que as outras garotas haviam abandonado o dormitório.

"Não sei para que você gasta tanto tempo fazendo isso. Assim que sair essa umidade vai por esses cachos abaixo mesmo."

"Santa Brígida, Lure, você anda absolutamente intragável nos últimos dias. Aliás, você tem andado assim nas ùltimas semanas... Ainda resoluta a não me contar o que aconteceu?"

"Absolutamente." Lurean trocou a camisola pelas vestes da escola e se dirigiu a porta do dormitório, mas antes de sair deu uma última olhada na amiga e abriu um sorriso. "Desculpe por estar tão chata Rose, e obrigada por me aturar mesmo assim. Você está linda, tenho até pena do pobre Ferdinand... Vai ter mais um ataque de ciúme em Hogsmeade!"

Ela fechou a porta ao ouvir Rose deixar escapar um gemido cansado. Os ataques de ciumeira boba do namorado da amiga eram notórios, mas Rosalin, com sua tranquilidade invejável sempre lidava bem com eles. "Assim como lida bem com amigas frustradas..." pensou. Pois é, era isso mesmo... Mais um dia Des-Namorados para passar na maravilhosamente tediante companhia de um livro, isso _se_ desse sorte de encontrar algum romance na biblioteca, o que era uma raridade, já que Mme. Pince abominava aquele tipo de leitura, louvando apenas os livros didáticos, técnicos e científicos. Que a maldita velha fosse para o inferno por não ter uma gota sequer de sangue correndo naquele corpo mumificado. Ainda praguejando baixo caminhou distraida pelos corredores e já na porta da bliblioteca reconheceu um volume de cabelos castanhos que saia.

"Hermione!"sorriu sinceramente para a grifinória apesar de seu mau humor. "Não me diga que vai ficar estudando hoje." A garota a sua frente também sorriu.

"Bem que eu gostaria, tenho uma revisão imensa de Aritmancia para concluir, mas o Ronald me ameaçou de morte se eu não fosse a Hogsmeade com ele. Vim só devolver uns livros, ele está me esperando lá fora. E você o que vai fazer?"

"Nada. Meu melhor plano até agora foi rabiscar um livro abertamente para ver se Mme. Pince tem um ataque e fica na ala hospitalar pelo resto da vida."

"Você vai ficar aqui? Mas... ninguém vai ficar dessa vez, Lurean. Eu supervisionei a lista de alunos e nem mesmo os Corvinais vão ficar, quer dizer, só os que ainda não tem autorização, mas eles não me parecem ser o tipo com quem você gosta de conversar."

"Definitivamente. Sabe, Snape tem razão quando diz que são um bando de cabeças-ocas." declarou, mas logo depois o sorriso amistoso sumiu de seu rosto. Não queria lembrar dele, muito menos ficar fazendo citações a suas palavras. "_Como se eu prestasse_ _atenção ao que ele diz... Quem se importa?_"pensou rebelde ignorando a pontada em seu coração. Erguendo o olhar para a amiga voltou a sorrir e disse:

"Bem , bom passeio com o Sr. Enjoadinho!"

"Lurean!"

"Desculpe, eu sei que questão de gosto não se discute..."

"Não é isso. Por que você não vem conosco para Hogsmeade?"

"Hermione, está me achando com cara de vela? Hoje é dia dos Namorados. Hogsmeade deve estar tão lotada de casaizinhos que eu iria ter enjôos. E o que você acha que seu Ron-Ron iria achar da minha companhia?"

"Bobagem! Ele não vai se incomodar. Além do mais essa seria uma ótima oportunidade para você encontrar um namorado em Hogsmeade, afinal os solteiros a procura sempre ficam lá no Três Vassouras, e todo mundo faz isso!"Acrescentou ligeira ao ver o olhar mortal que a corvinal lhe lançava.

Lurean pensou por um instante. O que tinha a perder afinal? Nenhuma expectativa de diversão em Hogwarts e talvez encontrasse alguém para amassar no Pub, afinal ela não era de se jogar fora e sempre havia alguém a convidando para sair vez por outra. E se fosse realmente sincera havia uma razão mais forte: estava louca para ver a cara do bobalhão namorado de Hermione quando a visse e soubesse que ela iria com eles. Sim! Bem, o dia talvez não fosse ser tão terrível assim... "Ok, Herm, você venceu. Mas não vou ficar com vocês o tempo todo, farei apenas o trajeto até o povado. Só preciso de um minuto para pegar um agasalho e encontro você lá fora, pode ser?"

"Claro, Lurean! Vou encontrar o Rony e contar que convidei você para ir conosco, tenho certeza de que ele vai gostar de saber!"

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

"Você o quê?"cuspiu Rony irritado. "Não acredito que você convidou aquela louca pra passar o Dia dos Namorados com agente Mione!"

"Ah, Ron, ela ia ficar sozinha em Hogwarts!"

"E daí? Ela não gosta realmente de gente, que eu saiba. Faria até o par perfeito com o Morcegão!"

"Ron!"Hermione censurou, pensando o quanto aquela opinião se aproximava da verdade. Não havia esquecido o incidente da amiga com o Professor de Poções e lembrava muito bem o quanto ela havia ficado deprimida na primeira semana após o encontro nas masmorras. Depois ela readiquirira seu comportamento desajuizado "normal", mas Hermione havia reparado que ela não havia mais mencionado o Mestre de Poções... até aquele dia.

"Ela vai estragar o nosso dia!" retrucou o ruivo fazendo bico. Hermione não pode deixar de sorrir para o namorado manhoso. Então era ciúme... Que bobagem!

"Ron... Ela não vai ficar conosco todo o tempo, só vai até lá com agente. Eu... ãhn... vou ser toda sua pelo resto do dia."sussurrou corando absurdamente. Rony arregalou os olhos perante a declaração, mas pareceu se dar por satisfeito e foi até cortês disfarçando razoavelmente bem o aborrecimento quando Lurean se juntou a eles, para espanto da Corvinal.

"Mas ele está calmo! O que foi que você deu a ele? Poção do Morto-Vivo?" riu Lurean e Ronald não pode deixar de rir também. Foi a vez de Hermione se espantar com o diálogo que se seguiu:

"Será que eu tenho sido tão intragável?"perguntou Rony, a ponta das orelhas que apareciam sob o gorro corando.

"Absolutamente."

"Foi você que começou." resmungou franzindo a testa. Lurean soltou uma gargalhada.

"Em nome de Merlim, que homem mais vingativo! Esses grifinórios são de matar... Paz?"ela estendeu a mão e Rony aceitou satisfeito.

A caminhada até Hogsmeade transcorreu em clima de aboluta camaradagem. Lurean e Ron descobriram que tinham algo em comum: o amor aos Chudley Cannons. Depois de ouvir Lurean narrando animadamente a última partida do time que ela havia assistido nas férias Ronald ficou realmente impressionado com o conhecimento dela sobre quadribol.

"Veja bem,"começou entusiasmado "sabendo disso tudo você podia estar jogando na Corvinal! Ia ser páreo duro para a Grifinória!"

"Sem chance."ela balançou a cabeça.

"Por que não, Lure?" perguntou Hermione curiosa.

"Morro de medo de altura!" riu Lurean. "Bem, já chegamos! Melhor eu ir rápido para o Três Vassouras, não é Mione? Divirtam-se!"

Enquanto acenavam para a garota que se afastava Ron virou-se para Hermione:

"Por que ela tem de ir ao Três Vassouras?"

"Sabe, começo a achar que a Lurean tinha razão sobre você..." respondeu Hermione secamente.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" perguntou cismado.

"Ah, Rony, pelo amor de Deus, es-que-ce."

E quando ele abriu a boca para replicar ela revirou os olhos exasperada e o beijou enlaçando-o em um abraço. Separou os lábios somente para sussurrar:

"Parece que esse é o único jeito de manter você sem tantas questões, Sr. Weasley."

"Sendo assim prometo que irei continuar sendo um curioso." riu e a beijou novamente.O dia estava definitivamente começando bem

. S S S S S S S SS S S SS S S S S S S SS S S S S S S S S S S s

Lurean entrou no Pub lotado e tirou o cachecol enquanto procurava um lugar para sentar. Por incrível que parecesse havia uma única mesa bem ao fundo em que não havia ninguém sentado. Ou foi isso que pareceu com todas aquelas pessoas atravessando na sua frente. Sem sequer olhar uma segunda vez baixou a cabeça para escapar dos estranhos chapéus de ponta que o grupo a sua frente usava e atravessou o salão parando apenas quando, ao puxar a cadeira para sentar, deu de cara com a última pessoa que gostaria de ver naquele dia dos Namorados: Nicolas Carpenter. Bem, quase ninguém Hogwarts sabia, mas Lurean já havia dado uns amassos com Nicolas, um dos funcionários da Dedosdemel. Aparentemente Carpenter era um partidão: olhos verdes, alto, cabelos loiros, vinte e cinco anos e um sorriso devastador. Extremamamente atencioso. Até demais para o gosto independente de Lurean. Era considerado pelas garotas o sonho de qualquer mulher. "Bem , definitivamente não o meu, droga."pensou Lurean paralisada segurando a cadeira e se questionando se daria tempo ela sair correndo dali antes que ele levantasse os olhos do copo de água-de-gilly. Não deu.

"Melzinho!" disse ao vê-la mostrando os dentes muito brancos. Ele lhe lembrava o incompetente Lockhart, mas muito mais meloso. Lurean sentiu um embrulho no estômago ao ver aqueles dentes. Parecia um animal prester a atacar uma indefesa presa. Muito bem,mas ela não era sua presa e estava longe de ser indefesa. E odiava aquele apelido idiota!

"Oi, Carpenter." cumprimentou fria.

"Ora, Melzinho, não seja tão formal com esse seu pobre escravo... Sente-se, amor!"

"Não, obrigada, acho melhor procurar um outro lugar para sentar."

"E me deixar aqui sozinho outra vez? Espero que você lembre que faz exatamente um ano hoje que você me deixou por aquele seu tal namorado." dessa vez os olhos dele perderam o ar manso e mostraram que ele ainda se ressentia com o fora dela. "Mas parece que você já está solteira novamente já que está sozinha aqui no Três Vassouras hoje, veio procurar companhia? Tenho uma sugestão para você, Melzinho, sei de alguém que não te esqueceu."ele lambeu os lábios grosseiramente.

"Nem em seus sonhos, seu panaca, Deus, eu devia estar bêbada..."pensou ela enquanto olhava desesperada a procura de uma idéia.

"Engano seu, Carpenter, eu vim aqui justamente encontrar meu namorado e você sabe, ele é muito ciumento."ela rezou para que o covardão caísse na sua conversa como acontecera no passado, mas parecia que desta vez não iria adiantar.

"Sabe, Melzinho, você nunca me disse o nome do seu namorado misterioso..." Ele levantou-se de uma vez e a prensou contra a parede de surpresa. "Se é que ele existe mesmo, não é Lurean, você não esteve mentindo para mim esse tempo todo, esteve?"

"E se tiver mentido? Minha vida nunca foi da sua conta, seu intrometido!" ela olhou desesperada para o bar lotado onde as pessoas conversavam e riam alto sem lhes prestar a menor atenção. Ele segurou o queixo dela, forçando-a a encará-lo, prensando-a ainda mais. Ela arregalou os olhos e lhe lançou um olhar de raiva ao notar o estado de excitação em que ele se encontrava.

"Tire as mão de cima de mim seu idiota! Quando ele chegar você vai ver só!" gritou ela empurrando-o. Ao seu grito várias pessoas viraram-se para eles surpresas e o burburinho calou. Nicolas se afastou um pouco dela, mas não a soltou.

"Pare de tentar me enganar, Lurean, esse seu namorado não existe e não vai chegar aqui nunca, sua mentirosazinha!"

"E por que eu não haveria de chegar, Sr. Carpenter?" sibilou uma voz macia atrás dele.

Lurean congelou. E Nicolas também ao que pode ver. Seu coração disparou e, não acreditando, arriscou um olhar por sobre o ombro do jovem. Sim, indiscutivelmente o dono daquela voz aveludada era Severus Snape.

_Tradução de snog, que eu acho mais bonitinho do que o nosso popular "ficar"._

**Bem, gente, espero que tenham tido paciência de esperar e acredito que esse é um capítulo de responsa! Reviews, por favor, sua opinião é essencial para mim! Novo capítulo em breve! Juro! rs**


	8. Neve e Gelo

**La la láaaaa... Finalmente, apesar da neve teremos uma cena levemente quente. Eu avisei que faria a Lure pagar por todos os pecados dela, se bem que esse tipo de penitência bem que eu queria! XD** **Agradecimentos especiais nesse chap a duas pessoas: Régia Ashley, minha beta reader, que me fez aumentar o tamanho da fic(ia acabar nesse capítulo!) e a Cris Snape(que agora é Doesnt Go Away!),minha leitora fiel! Ow miga, fico até emocionada! Snif!** **Super feliz é lógico por todas as reviews! Quem revisar nesse eu responderei no proximo chap, uma por uma tá? Bjim!**

**

* * *

Neve e gelo**

O salão estava mergulhado em silêncio e cada par de olhos estava voltado para o trio no canto do pub. A mera presença de Snape fez Nicolas se afastar completamente, postando-se ao lado, mas um pouco distante de Lurean.

-Não acredito que você esteja namorando com ela! -retorquiu Nicolas, o rosto bonito transfigurado em uma careta de raiva.

-O que você acredita ou deixa de acreditar não é da minha conta, Carpenter, mas gostaria de deixar um ponto bem claro para você: afaste-se de Lurean, ou terei de lhe dar algumas lições de boas maneiras. - ela olhou para Snape espantada ao ouvi-lo pronunciar seu nome de batismo e se surpreendeu ainda mais: os olhos negros olhavam o outro flamejantes de raiva contida.

-Você me dar boas maneiras? Ah! Ela jamais ficaria com um velho seboso como você! Aliás -ele deu um sorrisinho torto - essa vagabunda fica com qualquer coisa que se mexa mesmo... Pode ficar com os restos... - zombou Carpenter e Snape empalideceu de fúria, mas antes que pudesse sacar a varinha Lurean passou a sua frente e encostou a varinha no pescoço do vendedor:

-Mais uma palavra, Carpenter, e juro que faço com você o que gostaria de ter feito a muito tempo... - disse abaixando a varinha ameaçadoramente até a altura da virilha dele, satisfeita de tê-lo visto empalidecer. - Você, seu verme repugnante, não é, e nunca vai ser nem metade do homem que Severus é. Agora dê o fora daqui antes que eu não resista a tentação. - fagulhas vermelhas saíram da ponta de sua varinha e Nicolas olhou para baixo assustado. Ela afastou a varinha e ele saiu aos tropeços escorregando na neve à porta. Suspirando, olhou para as pessoas do pub que a observavam com expressões entre curiosidade e espanto, reconhecendo vários alunos de Hogwarts e alguns de seus outros pretendentes. Ótimo... Já eram todas suas chances... Snape a olhava com uma sobrancelha erguida, a expressão indecifrável.

Ergueu o queixo, desafiadora, e sai do pub irritada, mas mal havia cruzado a rua e uma mão a segurou pelo cotovelo. Ela olhou pronta para esbofetear o ousado Carpenter, mas quem viu ali foi Snape.

-Me larga! - falou ríspida tentando se libertar com um safanão. Ele sequer se deu ao trabalho de responder. Continuou puxando-a sem nenhuma gentileza e sem dar a menos atenção aos passantes que os olhavam de olhos arregalados, até um beco escuro no fim do povoado, perto da Casa dos Gritos.

-O que você tem na cabeça para se comportar de uma maneira tão deplorável? -ele sibilava entre os lábios quase fechados em uma fina linha, largando-a bruscamente.

-Eu não pedi sua ajuda professor Snape! E não vejo nada de errado no meu comportamento!

-Ah, não, Srta.Blattner? Então não devo me espantar se descobrir que além de se insinuar para um professor de Hogwarts, você andou dormindo com toda a população masculina de Hogsmeade... -falou zombeteiro.

Lurean empalideceu e recuou contra a parede como se tivesse sido esbofeteada. Aquelas palavras haviam sido muito mais dolorosas que qualquer azaração que conhecesse.

-Eu...eu...-ela balbuciava impotente, agora suas faces estavam rubras de vergonha da acusação sem fundamento.

-Se você tivesse me advertido antes que esse era seu comportamento "normal" eu não teria sido tão gentil, mas não é tarde, é _Lurean_?

Não ouve tempo para uma resposta: ele a prensou contra parede e colou a boca a dela com violência, machucando, tomando posse de seus lábios sem nenhum traço de carinho. Ela tentou empurrá-lo, em vão. Em resposta ele colou o corpo ao dela completamente e ela sentiu a ereção pulsante em seu ventre apesar das várias camadas de roupas que os dois usavam, enquanto ele forçava a língua entre seus lábios, que ela tentava manter firmemente fechados. Ele agarrou a trança e a desfez entre os dedos, sem desviar a boca da dela. Ela se sentia estremecer. Ao mesmo tempo em que o odiava por estar trantando-a daquela maneira, já não podia negar que o queria... muito. Já não podia continuar mentindo para si mesma.

Em um momento de fraqueza descerrou os lábios e as línguas se tocaram com voracidade, e ela se permitiu acariciar os cabelos negros. No momento em que os dedos dela acariciaram a nuca dele, porém, ele se afastou bruscamente. Ela buscou os olhos dele e tudo que viu foi um olhar zombeteiro.

-Então, o Sr. Carpenter estava certo, não, Blattner?

Lurean reagiu instintivamente: ergueu a mão e o esbofeteou com toda a força que a mágoa havia lhe dado. Ele ficou imóvel, a marca da mão pequena se formando rapidamente em seu rosto.

-Você, professor Snape, é o maior idiota que Deus já pôs na face da Terra.- ela desabafou enquanto espasmos de frio e dor trespassavam seu corpo. - Eu não sei como pude me apaixonar por um imbecil como você, mas o fato é que isso aconteceu. Como fui abissalmente tola em me arrepender do meu comportamento infantil... Você foi tão gentil que eu me apaixonei! Como eu fui ridícula! -as lágrimas caiam dos olhos mel, molhando o rosto rubro de raiva. Mas agora eu ODEIO você Severus Snape, e pouco me importa o que você pensa de mim! Vá para o inferno!

Ela continuou chorando trêmula, os braços cruzados junto ao peito. Ele não havia se movido. O rosto ainda estava virado para o lado e a cortina de cabelos negros encobria parcialmente os olhos, agora a mão dela aparecia completamente estampada em seu rosto palido. Sem uma palavra sequer, sem olhar para ela, ele saiu do beco e foi embora. Ela escutou os passos ecoando fofos na neve e então se deixou escorregar pela parede até o chão. Não tinha força nem nenhuma vontade de se mover. A neve começou a cair novamente com força e as horas passaram, mas ela se deixou ficar. Só não queria voltar para aquele castelo nem ver aqueles olhos negros nunca mais. Nunca mais... Tiritando de frio, as roupas úmidas, ela adormeceu e a noite chegou naquele beco escuro e deserto de Hogsmeade. Ninguém a viu, afinal quem era tolo de passar a noite perto da Casa dos Gritos?

* * *

_Esse final ficou tão "A vendedora de Fósforos" não é minha gente? Rs_

_O nome do capítulo ficou horrível eu sei..._ Olha só que beleza, Cena do Próximo Capítulo! -Lurean, Lure, pelo amor de Merlim, fale comigo! Madame Pomfrey, o que ela tem? - balbuciou Rosalin entre lágrimas. -Eu não sei querida! -disse uma espantada Pomfrey arregalando os olhos -Ela já tomou as poções para reanimar, mas continua gelada... Parece, parece que ela não quer voltar... Professor Snape? -olhou esperançosa para o professor.


	9. Na Enfermaria

_*tambores rufando* Uhalaaa! Eis que a escritora de personagens malucas está de volta do reino sombrio da realidade para o mundo mágico das fics! Capítulo feito com muito amor, (e sono, então desculpem qualquer coisa) espero que atenda às expectativas! Feliz demais com quarenta e tantas reviews só nessa fic! Quero mais! auhahua Beijos e ótima leitura!_

* * *

**Na Enfermaria**

Rosalin não agüentava mais andar de um lado para o outro do dormitório e desceu as escadas correndo. Seu semblante estava carregado de preocupação. Ao sair da sala comum da Corvinal, deu de cara com uma monitora.

"Já é mais de meia noite, todos os alunos devem se recolher as suas salas, por favor." Disse a monitora de cabelos lanzudos.

"Você não é Hermione Granger?" disse Rosalin agarrando no braço da moça apenas um pouco mais jovem. "Você é amiga da Lure, não é? Você a viu? Viu a Lure hoje?"

Herminone ergueu uma sobrancelha "Sim, ela foi a Hogsmead comigo e meu namorado."

Rosalin soltou um suspiro de alívio. "Ah, que bom, então ela deve estar com vocês ainda? Na sala comunal da Grifinória? Ela me contou que você a levou lá outro dia."

"Não, nós só fomos juntas até Hogsmead. Ela não está aqui?" a voz de Hermione subiu um timbre. Uma aluna não estar sendo encontrada àquela hora já era preocupante, e em se tratando de Lurean era totalmente alarmante.

"Não!' choramingou Rosalin "Eu já a procurei em todo canto do castelo, eu nem sabia que ela ia a Hogsmead, ela me disse que ia ficar!"

"Eu a convidei." Oh, não e agora, se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa a Lure, ela nunca iria se perdoar, a culpa era dela! Ela se empertigou. Deveria ir falar logo com a Prof. McGonagal? E se fosse um alarme falso ou mais uma loucura de Lurean? Mas como ela poderia saber? Só se... Ah, ela sabia exatamente onde procurar. "Você tem certeza que procurou em todos os lugares?"

"Sim, até no corujal! Assim que cheguei fui atrás dela pra contar sobre o presente quer Ferdinand me deu e nada. Resolvi então voltar pro dormitório há uma hora atrás, mas ela não apareceu." a corvinal loira tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas contidas.

"Por favor, volte ao seu dormitório, eu vou procurar a Lure e assim que a encontrar peço para alguém dar notícias. É melhor você permanecer lá." Hermione sentia seu coração pequeno de preocupação, mas demonstrar pra mocinha que estava tão aflita só faria piorar a situação.

"Oh, tudo bem, eu vou esperar acordada. Obrigada." Rosalin soluçou e retornou em direção à grande porta de madeira que dava para o salão comunal da Corvinal.

Enquando isso Hermione rumava resoluta para as masmorras. Defitinivamente não queria falar com a Prof. Minerva ou o Prof. Flitwick antes de se certificar que, por Merlim, ela não queria nem pensar, mas... Antes de se certificar que Lurean não andava rondando novamente o Prof. Snape. Andou rapidamente até chegar nas masmorras frias e, finalmente, em frente à sala do Prof. Snape. Seu coração gelou. "Que droga Lure, espero que você esteja bem e que não esteja aqui!" Hermione sussurrou e mordeu o lábio ao pensar na cara do professor ao ser abordado àquela hora da noite. Ao erguer a mão para bater, a sólida porta de ébano se abriu e Snape surgiu franzindo os lábios e enrolando a capa junto a si.

"Granger. A que devo a satisfação da visita da ilustre monitora?" sua voz era carregada de sarcasmo.

Hermione tomou um longo sorvo de ar e criou coragem. "Prof. Snape, perdão pelo incomodo, mas... O senhor... O senhor não teria visto a srta. Blattner hoje?" ela o olhou timidamente em expectativa.

"E porque eu deveria saber alguma coisa sobre ela, srta. Granger?" ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas Hermione percebeu que o sarcasmo se fora para dar lugar a uma conversa séria.

"Bem, Professor, a amiga dela disse que não a viu hoje desde a manhã e ..."

"Provavelmente escondida em algum canto tentando chamar_ mais_ atenção sobre si." Ele franziu os lábios.

"Não professor, eu pensei que o senhor pudesse tê-la visto já que ela demonstra ahn..." Hermione corou, "...um certo apego ao senhor. Mas se o senhor não a viu e ela não está no castelo..." ela mordeu o lábio novamente, aflita.

"Ela não está no castelo?" ele franziu o cenho.

"Não. Professor, a srta. Sommer já a procurou em todos os locais." A voz de Hermione estava alterada.

"Granger, volte para sua ronda. Eu cuido disso."

"O senhor sabe onde ela está?" perguntou esperançosa.

"Provavelmente" ele saiu da sala e passou a varinha na madeira escura murmurando um encantamento e ela ouviu as trancas se ativando. "E, Granger..."

"Sim, Prof. Snape?"

"Não há necessidade de alertar outros professores sobre o assunto. Ao menos por enquanto." Ele a olhou intensamente.

Hermione assentiu e ficou parada um instante enquanto o via desaparecer rapidamente nas sombras do fim do corredor. Nunca havia visto Snape tão sério. Ele parecia mesmo... preocupado. O que Lurean haveria feito agora?

* * *

A neve havia parado de cair, mas uma pequena camada de uns 3 cm se acumulava nas ruas de Hogsmead abafando os passos do homem vestido de negro da cabeça aos pés que caminhava diretamente para a Casa dos Gritos. Entretanto não havia ninguém na rua àquela hora para se admirar de seu destino. A luz dos lampiões o iluminava fracamente, mas seus olhos negros brilhavam. Ele chegou ao beco onde a havia deixado e os olhos buscaram alguma coisa no escuro.

Ele tirou a varinha das vestes e a ergueu: "Lumus."

Uma cálida luz azulada brilhou na ponta da varinha e caiu sobre um pequeno montinho de roupas e neve. Ela estava lá, exatamente onde havia estado horas atrás, mas sentada no chão, com os braços ao redor dos joelhos. Seus olhos estavam fechados e ela estava totalmente pálida. Os lábios entreabertos estavam azulados, bem como as mãos e a ponta do nariz. Uma pequena camada de neve se acumulava no topo de sua cabeça, ombros, braços e joelhos, que ela abraçava. Os longos cabelos ainda estavam desfeitos e ele engoliu em seco ao lembrar da textura deles em suas mãos quando desfez a usual trança dela. Seu peito se confrangiu. Ela parecia... Ele foi até ela e sem dizer nada a tomou cuidadosamente nos braços. Fria. Mortalmente fria. A cabeça rolou e repousou em seu ombro enquanto o braço livre pendeu sem vida. Ele a apertou contra si e pode sentir as fracas batidas do coração, embora a respiração fosse quase imperceptível. Ele aparatou com ela de volta aos portões do castelo em um rodopio de vestes negras.

* * *

"Prof. Snape! O que aconteceu?" Mme. Pomfrey viu Snape entrar como um furacão na enfermaria trazendo uma garota nos braços. Ele não respondeu e foi direto a um dos leitos repousando-a com cuidado.

"Ela estava em um beco de Hogsmead. Há no mínimo umas quatro horas." Ele se afastou, mas não tirou os olhos do rosto da moça enquanto Papoula de acercava dela e rapidamente dava inicio a uma sério de feitiços revitalizantes. Ele saiu sem mais nenhuma palavra e foi até o corujal. Chamando uma pequena coruja da escola, escreveu uma breve nota à Granger informando onde Lurean estava e decidiu voltar a seus aposentos. Tinha uma pilha enorme de trabalhos para terminar de corrigir. Entretanto seus pés, como se tivessem vida própria, o levam de volta à enfermaria. A monitora já estava lá, bem como Rosalin Sommer, ambas à beira do leito da amiga.

Rosalin fungava e Hermione apertava as mãos aflita. Mme. Pomfrey olhou para ele em busca de apoio e ele se aproximou cauteloso.

"Lurean, Lure, pelas barbas de Merlim, fale comigo! Madame Pomfrey, o que ela tem?" balbuciou Rosalin entre lágrimas.

"Eu não sei querida!" disse uma entristecida Pomfrey "Ela já foi submetida a todos os feitiços possíveis e já até mesmo tomou as poções para reanimar, mas continua gelada... Parece, parece que ela não quer voltar... Professor Snape?" ela olhou para ele.

Ele sentiu o peito afundar e permaneceu calado. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

"Por favor, meninas, vão dormir, está tarde e não há nada que possamos fazer pela srta. Blattner agora, vamos deixar as poções fazer efeito. Hermione, acompanhe a de volta a Torre da Corvinal, sim?" ela foi até um grande armário e pegou um frasquinho que colocou na mão de Rosalin. "Poção calmante, por favor, beba. Você com certeza será de mais utilidade a sua amiga se estiver calma e bem dormida, volte pela manhã." Rosalin hesitou um instante e olhou para a amiga acamada e então tomou o liquido claro. Pomfrey as dispensou "Agora vão." E as garotas saíram, Rosalin olhando ainda por cima do ombro.

"Prof. Snape, agora poderia me contar o que realmente aconteceu? Ninguém se deixa ficar na neve sem qualquer feitiço de proteção gratuitamente! A srta. Granger me disse que ninguém sabia onde ela estava." Pomfrey tinha as mãos nos quadris e o encarava como se fosse um garotinho levado.

"Nós... tivemos uma discussão. Eu vim embora e ela ficou. Eu não imaginei..." os olhos negros se voltavam involuntariamente para Lurean.

"Ela chegou aqui quase em morta de tão congelada e praticamente em coma! Se o senhor tem alguma coisa a ver com isso acho melhor arrumar tudo agora mesmo! Vá falar com ela! E ela ainda não esta completamente acordada, mas tenho certeza que pode ouvi-lo." Ela soltou um suspiro irritado. "Melhor eu ir falar com o professor Dumbledore. Cuide dela." E ela se retirou deixando Snape sozinho com a enferma.

Ele se aproximou do leito. O peito dela subia e descia lentamente. Ainda estava pálida, mas havia uma ligeira cor rosada nas maçãs do rosto. Os cabelos cor de mel estavam espalhados no travesseiro. Ele pegou uma mecha entre os dedos sentindo a casca de insensível que usava rachar e cair por terra. Ele se curvou na direção dela.

"Blattner..." sussurou com sua voz aveludada ao seu ouvido. Ela não esboçou reação. "Lurean, perdoe-me... volte para mim." Ele soltou a mecha de cabelo e pôs uma mão no queixo suave, erguendo-o um pouco e pousou um beijo delicado nos lábios frios.

Mas ela não acordou.

* * *

**_Morri, morri, ai meus óleos como doooem. Taí que eu não sabia que essa mulé ia resolver ficar dormindo? Adoro escrever porque os personagens fazem cada coisa que eu fico: oi? Mas hemm? Enfimmm! Próximo capitulo ainda em agosto, prometido, jurado de dedinho! =D_**


	10. Fofocas e Surpresas

**Genteeee! Eu falei de agosto, mas não disse o ano! hahaha! Foi maus, sorry, mea culpa! Fiquei sem internet um tempão e não tenho a MENOR paciência pra lan house! Depois provas da faculdade, cadeira de férias (sim, sou maluca). Mas voltei! E aviso q essa fic será concluída ainda esse ano (2012)! Se você é como eu que não consegue mais lembrar da fic, da uma releitura e aproveite pra comentar nos chaps q achou mais emocionante! =D Boa leitura!**

**Fofocas e Surpresas**

A sala de poções estava especialmente fria naquele dia, mas os alunos pareciam não notar. Na aula dupla de poções, corvinais e grifininórios se uniam em um grupinho coeso para comentar a fofoca mais "quente" do momento enquanto o professor não chegava.

"Ouvi dizer que ele a enfeitiçou e deixou-a para morrer porque ela o chamou de seboso!" cochichou um terceiranista da grifinória.

"Não, não, eles estavam saindo juntos, uma amiga disse que os viu de mãos dadas na Madame Pudifoot!" falou uma corvinal com olhos de oriental. Ouviu-se um "ohh" coletivo e alguém falou "Nojento!" enquanto que a corvinal prosseguiu em tom dramático arregalando os olhos "Foi um crime passional. Ela estava traindo ele com um estrangeiro hospedado no Cabeça de Javali. Ele então foi lá e..."

"Quem foi onde, srta. Dingler? Creio que deve ser uma fofoca muitíssimo interessante. Porque não me conta também?" Snape sibilou o que fez a garota se encolher de puro pavor. Ninguém havia percebido ele entrar na sala e todos correram silenciosamente aos seus lugares, menos a pobre corvinal que ficou congelada onde estava.

"Eu não... ãhn, são só, é só... uma... história." Ela gaguejou.

Ele deu um arremedo de sorriso que era na verdade um esgar absolutamente assustador.

"Menos quinze pontos para a corvinal por ficar contando fofocas durante a aula, srta. Dingler." silvou. Chian Dingler fez bico e se calou, assim como o resto da turma.

Aquele dia estava sendo um inferno, um total pesadelo. Como se não bastasse o fato de que Lurean ainda não houvesse acordado e Dumbledore considerasse uma transferência dela para o Saint Mungus, parecia que todos os malditos alunos sabiam alguma coisa sobre eles. O encontro no Três Vassouras havia se espalhado com mais velocidade do que um pomo de ouro e ele estava quase enlouquecendo com toda a exposição. Até mesmo os professores estavam fofocando a respeito! Havia escutado um trecho de uma conversa entre Flitwick e McGonagal mais cedo e só de lembrar, ele queimava de raiva! Flitwick estava contando à McGonagal a fofoca e havia dito que "devia ter sido por isso que ele agora andava lavando os cabelos com maior freqüência" ao que os dois haviam caindo em risadinhas casquinantes logo depois. Nessas horas ser um ex comensal com um autocontrole férreo não era tão mal assim... Afinal, usar uma maldição imperdoável nos colegas de trabalho por comentários maldosos não seria muito bem visto. Embora totalmente justificável, em sua opinião.

Ele terminou a aula, último turno do dia e apagava o quadro negro com a varinha quando um aluninho da sonserina entrou trazendo um bilhete de Dumbledore que solicitava a sua presença imediata na enfermaria.

Seu sangue congelou. Haveria ocorrido algum mal a ela? Saiu da sala deixando o garotinho estupefato com a velocidade, nem um pouco preocupado de que seria mais material para fofoca. Só importava saber se tudo estava bem. Ao chegar na enfermaria não fez questão de desacelerar o passo e entrou como um furacão, apenas para receber uma olhada mortal de advertência de Mme. Pomfrey.

"Severus Snape, pelas barbas de Merlim, comporte-se!" ela ralhou. Ele não lhe deu atenção e passou por ela indo até o leito de Lurean onde Dumbledore esperava tranquilamente, uma das mãos repousando na testa da jovem.

"Diretor." Falou ele a guisa de cumprimento.

"Severus, que bom que está aqui. Tenho boas e más notícias."

Ele acariciou a testa de Lurean mais uma vez e Snape seguiu o movimento de sua mão, desejoso de ser ele a poder tocar aquela pele rosada. E enquanto a observava, viu surpreendido os olhos cor de avelã se abrirem e fitarem os seus. Sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem ridiculamente de tanto alivio, mas nada demonstrou.

O diretor, que o observava pelo canto dos olhos continuou:

"Nossa jovem voltou finalmente para nós. Entretanto, provavelmente devido ao prolongado período em que passou exposta à baixa temperatura, juntamente com razões outras" - disse isso e olhou para Snape incisivamente, como dando a entender que sabia que algo mais acontecera- "parece que Lurean está sofrendo da síndrome de Lêthes. Como você sabe, essa síndrome é uma forma de amnésia física e psicológica que afeta também a magia do indivíduo em si."

Snape tinha os seus olhos negros fixos naquele olhos castanhos e percebia que ela o olhava com um desconhecimento genuíno e um pouco de temor. Um olhar que sua Lurean jamais daria a ele em estado normal, criatura orgulhosa, desafiadora e forte que ela era. Sua voz falhou quando falou:

"Ela não lembra de... de nada?" se corrigiu no último segundo. Queria bradar desesperado 'Ela não lembra de mim?' mas não poderia jamais.

"Ela recorda o próprio nome e nada mais. Não recorda que é bruxa, ou dos ensinamentos que teve até agora. Também não é capaz de usar magia, embora os testes que Papoula tenha feito acusem que a magia não sumiu, apenas se encontra adormecida dentro dela."

Snape olhava-a entre penalizado e afogado em sentimento de culpa. O que ele fizera com seu orgulho tolo "Ela será transferida para o Saint Mungus?"

"Não creio que haverá necessidade. Conversamos longamente antes de você chegar e ela está disposta a reaprender tudo, sem dúvida, seu espirito corvinal. Severus, ela irá precisar de fisioterapia a fim de voltar a dominar a magia novamente. É preciso que alguém que a acompanhe de perto para garantir sua plena reabilitação." O diretor falou e calou por um instante esperando que Snape compreendesse o sentido de suas palavras. O que não demorou muito.

"Você não pode estar querendo dizer que... Eu? Impossível diretor! Tenho mais o que fazer do que pajear uma pirralha desmemoriada e ranhenta." Ele falou olhando para Dumbledore. "Que Flitwick tome conta dela!"

Lurean até então apenas acompanhava a conversa ligeiramente interessada, seus olhos saltando de um para o outro. Mas se encolheu um pouco ao ouvir o homem de cabelos negros se referir a ela de uma maneira tão cruel.

"Severus, não assuste a criança. Ela é responsabilidade sua daqui em diante e não me faça citar as fofocas que andei ouvindo por toda a escola." Dumbledore falou por cima dos óculos de meia lua, olhando muito sério para Snape.

Snape cerrou os dentes, os lábios em uma linha fina de clara insatisfação. "Que seja." Falou ríspido e saiu da enfermaria do mesmo modo tempestuoso como entrou, sem sequer despedir-se do diretor.

Lurean ergueu os olhos para o velho de barba que lhe parecia tão agradável. "Bem, compreendo que ele irá tomar conta de mim de agora em diante e me ensinar novamente as coisas que o senhor me explicou. Diga-me ele é sempre assim?"

Dumbledore riu "Oh não, ele pode ser pior, Lurean."

"E porque ele age dessa maneira maneira terrível?" ela franziu o pequeno nariz, em uma leve semelhança com a Lurean temperamental de antes.

"Bem, digamos que ele gosta de você. Agora repouse, pois seu dia amanhã será cheio" O diretor sorriu misteriosamente e a deixou com seus pensamentos. Não sabia muito bem porque, mas algo a atraia ao homem de negro. Se ao menos lembrasse o que!

**Por essa eu não esperava! Eita que agora o negocio vai ficar jóia hem! Já pensou? Mwahaha! Não vos desespereis, amigas do FF,Net ! Segunda tem mais atualização, se não dessa, da outra fic, fiquem ligadinhas! Beiiiijos!**


	11. Aulas particulares

**Esse capítulo vai para todas minhas maravilhosas leitoras que estão acompanhando essa fic ao longo destes muito anos, um grande beijo e meu carinhoso muito obrigada, pois sem vocês eu não teria motivo para continuar. 3**

**Aulas particulares**

Já se contavam vinte dias que Lurean tomava lições particulares todas as noites com o professor Snape. Não que ela achasse que estava adiantando de muita coisa. Não havia feito nenhum progresso. Um vazio enorme tomava conta de seu ser.

Sentada em sua cama, ela evitava a sala comum da Corvinal, já que não lembrava de ninguém e era incomodo ver as pessoas lhe lançando olhares de pena. A garota que fora sua melhor amiga, Rosalin, agora a evitava ressentida de que ela não lembrasse dela. Como se fosse culpa sua! A jovem monitora da Grifinória, Hermione, também a procurara e até conversaram, mas ela não se sentira realmente à vontade. A verdade é que se sentia profundamente infeliz ali. Não lembrar de nada e estar em um lugar que fingia conhecer era torturante. Oh, ela havia se esforçado, com certeza. Havia lido todos os malditos livros em que pusera as mãos e sabia de cor toda teoria da magia, mas isso não adiantou para ela. Sua magia, se é que ainda existia alguma, continuava adormecida.

Pegou a varinha e a sacudiu pela milésima vez, entoando um feitiço de levitação que havia aprendido mais cedo. Nada aconteceu. Uma vez ou outra havia conseguido fazer uma pequena faísca vermelha ocasional e mesmo umas labaredas altas uma vez, o que a surpreendeu bastante, tanto que se distraiu e quase pôs fogo nas vestes do professor Flitwick.

O simpático velhinho que era diretor da escola havia insistido que ela continuasse indo as aulas mesmo sem ter magia, pois, segundo ele, o contato direto ajudaria na sua recuperação, mas ela realmente estava cansada de tudo aquilo. Não agüentava mais se sentir tão vazia. Trocou as vestes por um surrado jeans preto e colocou uma camiseta do Led Zeppelin. Em vez de trança, optou por amarrar os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e pôs um all star azul. Suspirou e olhou no relógio. Dez minutos para as sete da noite. Revirou os olhos e pôs a varinha no bolso da jeans. Nem sabia por que se dava ao trabalho de ainda freqüentar as aulas daquele homem tão desagradável. Ele sequer se dignava a olhá-la nos olhos! Tudo o que ele fazia era ignorá-la por uma hora e meia enquanto ela tentava intimamente tocar fogo na sala dele. Isso sim a faria acreditar de novo em "magia".

Melhor ir andando e avisar ao mal humorado professor de poções que havia desistido de tudo aquilo. Magia não era mais para ela e sequer se sentia como se algum dia houvesse sido. Ela via a coisa toda ocorrendo ao seu redor, mas não sentia nenhuma conexão com nada daquilo. Tudo que queria era ir para casa, ver seus pais e investir em lembrar como era ser parte de uma família afinal.

Por conta da rigidez do inverno, o corredor das masmorras estava extremamente frio e ela arrependeu-se de não ter colocado um casaco. Pensou em voltar, mas outra olhada no relógio a fez lembrar que não deveria se atrasar. Bateu delicadamente à porta e após ouvir um ríspido "Entre", franziu os lábios e adentrou o aposento sombrio.

Ele estava sentado à escrivaninha com um livro em mãos como sempre e sequer lançou-lhe um olhar. Bem, nenhuma novidade até ali. Ela deu um passo em direção a ele e ele ergueu a varinha apontando para uma mesinha próxima a um enorme armário cheio de vidros com coisas nojentas. "Sente-se. Você continuará o treino de feitiços do primeiro ano." Um surrado livro de feitiços apareceu em cima da mesinha. Ela franziu os lábios, mas não se moveu na direção que ele havia apontado. Continuou de pé e ele continuou ignorando-a. Ela o olhou, aproximou-se, arrastou os pés, pigarreou, suspirou e pigarreou novamente.

"Já pensou em tomar uma poção anti-pigarro, Blattner? Esse seu grunido é irritante e não terei paciência de tolerá-lo por muito tempo aqui ou em minhas aulas." Disse seco ainda sem desgrudar o olhar do livro.

"Professor, eu gostaria de lhe falar." Ela esperou que ele a olhasse. Em vão. Que homem mais insuportável! "Uhm, professor?"

"Sou todo ouvidos, Blattner." Ele retrucou em um tom cheio de sarcasmo, ainda sem erguer a cabeça. Qual era o problema dele? Ela que não queria descobrir. Resolveu falar assim mesmo. Era só falar e ir embora, afinal ele não dava a mínima mesmo.

"Bem, professor, já estou com quase um mês de aulas com o senhor e nada mudou, então eu, bem... eu me sentirei melhor se desistir de tudo isso, sabe?" Ela baixou o olhar. "Gostaria de agradecer ao senhor por ter perdido seu tempo comigo e tudo mais, mas acho que esse não é mais meu lugar, então resolvi ir embora."

Um sonoro barulho de livro fechado a sobressaltou e quando olhou para cima, viu, finalmente, aqueles olhos negros cravados nos seus. A força da emoção estampada neles era tão forte que ela deu um passo para trás assustada e tropeçou no tapete, caindo com toda a força no chão. Em um instante ele estava a seu lado, a expressão suave e o olhar cheio de preocupação.

"Lurean, vocês está bem?" ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela.

"Sim, eu só... Espera aí, o senhor me chamou de Lurean?" olhou-o surpresa. Ele fechou a cara novamente e se ergueu, estendendo uma mão a ela. Ela tomou a mão de dedos longos e foi levantada em um movimento rápido, talvez rápido demais. Seus corpos ficaram perigosamente próximos e ela sentiu um arrepio na nuca e seus pelos todos se ergueram, como por estática. Não ousou erguer os olhos dessa vez.

"Lurean, olhe para mim." ele chamou com sua voz aveludada. Ela arriscou e ele a olhava com carinho novamente. "Você não pode ir embora. Você é uma bruxa, este é o lugar a que você pertence." Ela sentiu o peito se apertar.

"Eu sei que eu era assim, que eu tinha esses... poderes, mas eu não tenho mais. E sequer acredito mais em magia. Não tenho mais nada. Só um vazio terrível." Suspirou.

"Você vai conseguir. Este é seu último ano, Blattner, você não pode desistir agora."

Em um impulso, ela o abraçou e ele correspondeu ao gesto, para sua completa surpresa. Ficaram juntos em silêncio, sua cabeça apoiada no peito largo, ouvindo coração dele bater alto. Sentia-se bem ali. Era bom e certo estar envolta por aqueles braços não tão fortes, mas cheios de carinho. Ele a apertou mais contra si e ela estremeceu. Ergueu o rosto e seus lábios roçaram os dele em um movimento inesperado fazendo-o enrijecer a postura. Ela corou, mas estava tudo tão perfeitamente natural que não hesitou muito antes de continuar. Beijou-o docemente a princípio, com beijos suaves enquanto ele permanecia completamente imóvel. Então um ardor tomou conta dela fazendo-a se agarrar a ele com força e desespero, forçando passagem com a língua por entre os lábios finos. Ele finalmente cedeu e, deixando escapar um gemido rouco, investiu contra ela, beijando-a profundamente. E então aconteceu. Algo que só poderia ser chamado de magia.

**O final da fic já está pronto! Isso mesmo! Como prometido, a fic será finalizada ainda esse ano. Por favor, deixem reviews, elogios ou críticas, adoro saber a opinião de vocês. Beijo grande!**


	12. Gran Finale

"_This is how you do it: you sit down at the keyboard and you put one word after another until it's done. It's that easy, and that hard."  
~ Neil Gaiman*_

**Gran Finale**

A emoção do beijo carregou uma poderosa faísca. Uma corrente de energia percorreu o corpo de Lurean fazendo ela se arrepiar da cabeça aos pés. Ela se afastou alguns passos. Conhecia aquela sensação. Aquele poder. _Aquilo_ era magia. Estava de volta. Mas como?

As lembranças voltavam a sua mente com uma velocidade assustadora. Rose, Hermione, seus pais, seu primeiro beijo, Snape... Não. Severus. Em todo o lugar, o tempo todo em sua mente.

Sacou a varinha do bolso e a apontou na direção de uma pilha de livros, fazendo-os se transfigurarem em um bule com a facilidade que sempre tivera antes de... Ela olhou para Snape. Seus olhos castanhos abertos em surpresa.

"Severus. O que? Como isso aconteceu?"

"Você lembra?"

"Sim, lembro. De tudo." Ela fixou o olhar no dele.

Ele a olhava atônito, mas logo voltou a ficar carrancudo e frio.

"Já pode se retirar, então. Acredito que não há mais nada a fazer aqui, Blattner. Volte a seus aposentos."

"Por favor, não faça isso comigo novamente. Porque insiste em me expulsar da sua vida, Severus?" ela tentou tocar a frente das vestes dele, mas ele se afastou. "Pois bem, seu grande idiota. Eu pensei que fosse sempre eu a responsável por estragar tudo, mas dessa vez a culpa é realmente toda sua. Você me trouxe de volta da morte, trouxe de volta minha magia e tudo que eu mais gostaria seria ficar com você, mas não! Tudo bem então, _Snape._ Quer ficar sozinho, que seja!" Ela abriu a porta e saiu irada.

* * *

"Ela está indo embora."

Dumbledore saiu tão quietamente da lareira que Snape sequer o notou. Ou talvez estivesse perdido em pensamentos demais. Pensamentos sobre uma linda cabeleira castanha e olhos inteligentes e sempre furiosos. A frase que o diretor falara demorou a entrar em sua mente nublada pelo whisky de fogo.

"O que?"

"Embora, Severus. Papoula fez todos os exames e ela está perfeitamente bem. Sua magia está de volta. Ela resolveu prestar os NIEM's na Durmstrang. Devido a situação atual da srta. Blattner, eu pedi esse favor especial ao diretor Degork e ele consentiu, embora não sem que eu precisasse relembrar a ele de alguns favores que ele já me devia." Dumbledore olhou para Snape apiedado. Há tempos não via o poderoso mestre de poções num estado tão deplorável. E era tudo culpa dele mesmo.

Os lábios de Snape não eram mais que uma linha fina de puro rancor quando respondeu.

"Ela não é problema meu." Seus olhos estavam desfocados e fixos no copo de whisky que repousava pela metade em sua mão.

"Será que não pode dar uma chance a própria felicidade, Severus? Não aprende com seus erros? Uma vez seu orgulho já afastou todo amor de sua vida, não deixe que aconteça novamente."

"Saia daqui." Murmurou entredentes.

"Se você pedisse, ela ficaria, sabe disso."

Snape se ergueu e se aproximou de Dumbledore, o copo ainda em mãos, o hálito indicando que já havia consumido bem mais que uma dose.

"E o que você espera que eu diga a ela, Alvo? O que espera que eu diga a uma jovem de 17 anos com todas as oportunidades de uma vida feliz pela frente? Que, por favor, fique e aceite um velho decrépito, mau humorado, um ex-comensal cheio de rancor, que é capaz apenas de magoar e ferir todos aqueles que ama e destruir tudo que toca?" gritou e em seguida cambaleou até perto da lareira e murmurou "Eu sou um amaldiçoado. Jamais faria isso com ela. Vá embora e me deixe em paz com meus demônios." Jogou uma pitada de Floo na lareira e o fogo mudou de cor. Dumbledore não disse mais nada. Apenas entrou nas chamas rodopiantes e desapareceu.

Snape desabou em uma poltrona e conjurou outra garrafa de whisky. Ele merecia comemorar a ruína de sua ultima chance de amar na vida.

* * *

**Quatro invernos depois.**

Dezembro. A neve começara a cair já fazia uma semana. Mais um inverno. Ela estendeu a mão para fora da janela e colheu um pequeno floco de neve na palma da mão. Seu coração se apertou um pouco. Será que não ia sarar nunca? Ela bufou irritada e esfregou a mão na saia azul marinho, destruindo o pequeno floco e enfiou as mãos nas luvas de couro branco.

Estava muito elegante naquele dia em seu conjunto branco e azul. Iria reencontrar suas amigas de Hogwarts após os anos que passara longe e estava um bocado ansiosa. Será que ainda iriam gostar dela? Rose ficara bastante chateada quando ela foi embora e se recusou a falar com ela por quase um ano até finalmente ceder. Hermione continuara a se corresponder com ela via correio coruja e trocavam livros todos os Natais. Agora ela havia dito que estaria de volta a Londres e haviam marcado no Caldeirão Furado, onde ela estava hospedada por tempo indeterminado.

Assim que desceu as escadas para o bar, identificou uma massa de cabelos muito cheios e se dirigiu à mesa, cautelosa.

"Hermione?"

A jovem se virou para ela e sorriu. "Lurean! Que bom que está aqui." Elas se abraçaram felizes. "Oh, eu realmente duvidei que você viria, lembra que ano passado havia prometido e..."

"Ok, ok, Mione, eu lembro, deixa disso. Onde está seu noivo, o cabeça de cenoura? Juro que pensei que ele estaria por aqui, atazanando você como sempre." Ela sorriu da provocação.

"Você não muda, Lurean, sempre implicante!" Hermione riu. Ela sabia que apesar dos apelidos nada delicados, Lurean e Ron realmente se gostavam hoje em dia. Principalmente depois de ela ter dado de Natal uma camisa do Chudley Cannon's autografada pelo time todo para ele. "Ele está na loja dos meninos, Gemialidades Weasley, você já conhece?"

"Com certeza, foi o primeiro lugar que fui quando voltei. Você viu a Rosalin? Ela ficou de encontrar conosco aqui."

"Senhorita Lurean Blattner, como ousa falar meu sagrado nome?" disse uma voz doce e manhosa por trás de Lurean. Ela se virou e deu um gritinho, dando um enorme abraço na amiga.

"Oh, sua tratante, tratante! Como pode nos abandonar? Primeiro você nos esquece e então nos abandona." A loira fez beicinho e Lurean riu e revirou os olhos. "Trate de contar as novidades. Soube que há muitos mexericos e você sabe como adoro uma boa fofoca."

Hermione olhou ligeiramente crítica para Rose e Lurean riu. Estava tudo bem, suas amigas ainda eram adoráveis como sempre.

"Bem, vocês já sabem que depois que me formei em Durmstrang, eu tentei trabalhar como jornalista, mas não era minha praia. Acho que realmente combinaria mais com você Rose. Tentei ensinar Transfiguração, mas também não deu muito certo e não, Hermione, não é verdade que transformei o diretor da Durmstrang num sapo." Elas riram "A novidade é que, após sua adorável sugestão, Mione, eu realmente me encontrei. Concluí meu curso de conhecimento de ervas e arrumei um emprego na Slug & Jiggers!"

"No boticário aqui do Beco Diagonal? Que maravilha, Lure!" Rosalin bateu palmas de contentamento.

"Oh, eu sempre soube que você tinha jeito com plantas, Lurean, fico tão feliz! Agora poderemos passar muito mais tempo juntas." Respondeu Hermione.

"Bem, isso se a senhora dona Auror Chefe do Ministério da Magia tiver tempo disponível né? Parabéns para você também, li a nota no Profeta Diário de hoje!"

Hermione corou de satisfação. Rosalin pigarreou. "Minha vez." E esticou a mão direita balançando os dedos. Hermione e Lurean olharam um grande diamante multicor que brilhava em seu dedo anular. Lurean levou as mãos a boca, surpresa.

"Não!"

"Sim! Ele pediu! Estou noiva e vou casar próximo ano." Rosalin sorria largamente, seu rosto rosado de felicidade.

"Finalmente!" elas gargalharam e passaram o resto da tarde conversando sobre amenidades até que pouco antes do sol se por, se despediram, prometendo marcar um sorvete no Florean para muito em breve.

Lurean pensou em subir diretamente a seu quarto, mas ainda estava cedo e resolveu dar uma passada na botica antes para se certificar de que não havia nada em falta na loja antes de ter seu primeiro dia propriamente dito. Sabia que o Sr. Slug havia saído antes do horário normal naquele dia, então não haveria ninguém lá e poderia xeretar o estoque à vontade.

Pegando o molho de chaves de seu bolso, que o dono havia lhe entregue mais cedo naquele dia, entrou no Beco Diagonal e se dirigiu a direita. Entrou e foi até os fundos da loja, mas antes pegou uma prancheta e uma pena de repetição rápida para anotar possíveis faltas no estoque. Só lembrou que não havia trancado a porta quando o sininho se fez ouvir, anunciando um freguês. Ela saiu rapidamente.

"Desculpe, mas estamos fecha..." o resto da frase morreu na garganta, pois ali diante dela, estava o homem de quem fugira durante todo esse tempo. O homem que assombrava seus sonhos todas as noites. Severus Snape.

Ele tinha os mesmos cabelos oleosos, as mesmas vestes escuras e o nariz adunco. Mas parecia um pouco mais abatido do que antes. Talvez a idade. Seu coração acelerou ao notar os lábios finos se abrindo em surpresa.

"Você. Eu posso ajudar em alguma coisa_, professor_?" ela indagou friamente.

Ele a fitou por um instante, mudo. Finalmente falou, baixo, a voz macia que a cativara era a de sempre. "Dumbledore".

Ela o olhou confusa. Ele limpou a garganta.

"Dumbledore insistiu que eu viesse buscar o ingrediente de uma poção hoje. Não sabia que estava aqui."

"Ou não teria vindo?" ela alfinetou.

"Não, não teria." Ele calou-se.

"Pois bem, estamos fechados, mas estou certa que o sr. Slug não se oporia a uma venda a um Mestre de Poções." Ela depositou a prancheta e a pena em cima da bancada. "De que ingrediente necessita?"

"Quando voltou?" os olhos negros estavam fixos nos dela.

"Há dois dias. Trabalharei aqui de agora em diante."

"Isso é bastante óbvio." Disse sarcástico.

"Então porque pergunta." Ela rebateu fria.

"Vejo que não houve nenhuma melhora em seus modos, srta. Blattner."

"Meus modos ou a falta deles não lhe dizem respeito, bem como nada de minha vida. Agora se pode dizer o ingrediente, tenho trabalho a fazer."

"Preciso do pó das folhas de Figueiras Cáusticas da Abissínia." Ele a observava com o ar superior de sempre.

Lurean suspirou. Sua boca fez um pequeno "oh" de desapontamento. Aquele ingrediente ela ainda não sabia onde estava guardado embora soubesse que havia em estoque.

"Sinto muito, mas não sei onde este ingrediente se encontra ainda, melhor o senhor retornar amanhã."

"O diretor disse que realmente precisa desse ingrediente hoje. Se me permite, já comprei aqui vezes o bastante para saber onde está estocado. Se me permite..."

Ela empinou o nariz. "Que seja."

Adentraram juntos o entulhado e apertado espaço onde enormes gavetas, armários e prateleiras iam até o teto. Ele se dirigiu a um gaveteiro torto em frente a um desbeiçado armário de mogno que estava miraculosamente vazio. Suas portas abertas e tortas pendiam tristemente. Ele começou a puxar as gavetas procurando o pó das folhas.

"É esta. Mas está emperrada. _Alohomorra_." Murmurou de varinha em punho, mas nada aconteceu. Ela se adiantou.

"Oras, deve ser só um jeitinho." Lurean lhe deu uma sutil cotovelada e se pôs na frente dele, as duas mãos agarrando o puxador da gaveta. Deu um tranco mais forte, mas em vez de a gaveta abrir, o puxador quebrou e ela caiu em cima dele, bolando os dois para dentro do armário preto, que deu um solavanco e fechou resolutamente as portas com um gemido dolorido.

"Aparentemente sua inabilidade em ter alguma coordenação motora está diretamente ligada a armários." A voz dele soou fria no escuro. Ela havia caído sentada no colo dele, ainda estupidamente agarrada ao puxador.

"Eu não sabia que você tinha um humor, Snape. Acho bom sairmos logo daqui" Ela disse cáustica, mas não se moveu. Nem ele. Ficaram em silêncio um longo instante. O escuro do armário era propício para perguntas constrangedoras. Ou confissões. Ela jogou o puxador de lado e suspirou.

"Eu não te esqueci, sabe?" Ela recostou-se no peito largo. Ele continuou imóvel. "Eu escolhi lidar com ervas justamente por que esse era o meio mais fácil de ter sua lembrança sempre comigo." Ela sentiu a respiração pesada dele em sua nuca. "Sei que sou um bocado maluca e tenho uma personalidade meio forte, mas você poderia ter me dado uma chance. Ter nos dado uma chance, Severus. Poderíamos ter sido estranhamente felizes juntos. Poderíamos ter nos amado."

O silêncio reinou novamente. Quando ele finalmente falou, soou incrivelmente amargurado.

"Como se algum dia na minha vida miserável eu realmente houvesse tido tal chance."

Ela se virou na direção dele e pousou uma mão nos ombros largos e a correu a outra pelos cabelos macios dele. "Oh, Severus, mas será que você não entende que você _ainda_ tem?"

Ela não precisou dizer mais nada. Ele a agarrou com força, beijando-a com a loucura do homem faminto de amor que ele era. Ela correspondeu, seu coração rebelde finalmente batendo feliz. Estava fazendo a coisa certa. Repentinamente ele se afasta e abre as portas do armário. Ele sai e cortês a ajuda a se levantar também.

"Lurean, isso não pode estar certo. Não sou nada além de um ex-comensal mau humorado." Ele engole em seco. "Tenho 42 anos e sou um homem amargurado, não posso esperar mais felicidade desta vida. Não acredito que possa te fazer feliz."

Ela revira os olhos. Como era tolo. "Estar com você me faz feliz. Qual a dificuldade de entender isso? Sim, você é velho, resmungão, terrivelmente chato e eu te amo desde que era uma adolescente desmiolada." Ela se aproximou a apertou as mãos dele entre as dela. "Por favor, Severus, não me deixe no frio outra vez."

Ele estremeceu e a abraçou possessivamente, murmurando conta os seus cabelos: "Nunca mais." Ele se separou e a olhou por um segundo antes de beija-la profundamente outra vez. Com um esforço supremo, se separam um instante. Haveria, de agora em diante, muito tempo para beijos.

"Você é e sempre será completamente desmiolada. O que estava pensando? Lidar com ervas, logo você? Quantos pobres coitados já envenenou?" ele provocou com um sorriso torto no rosto. Ele lhe mostrou a língua e deram as mãos, saindo da loja na direção da Floreios e Borrões.

Uma barba branca e um monte de cabelos castanhos espiavam disfarçadamente de detrás de enormes sorvetes na Florean Fortescue.

"Deu tudo certo, nem acredito." Hermione suspirou aliviada. "Oh, que sorte que ela me ouviu quanto a habilidade natural com ervas."

Dumbledore riu e comeu uma grande colherada de algo que parecia merengue de morango. "Claro que deu."

"Ah, professor Dumbledore, mas tem de admitir que foi uma idéia muito louca." Ela sorriu.

"Sim, mas veja você que no final até mesmo as idéias mais absurdas podem acabar resultando em uma verdadeira história de amor." Piscou cúmplice e os dois deram risadinhas, entretidos agora em terminar os sorvetes.

* * *

Fim

* * *

_*tradução da frase: "É assim que é feito: você senta em frente a um teclado e põe uma palavra atrás da outra até terminar. É assim fácil e difícil."_

* * *

**E acabou! Ufa! Foram 7 anos para finalizar a fic, que nem é tão grande assim, mas precisou de muito carinho e determinação para vingar. Meus agradecimentos a todas as incríveis, fabulosas leitoras **_*chuva de pétalas pra vocês*_**, que estiveram acompanhando e esperando pacientemente (ou nem tanto rs) o final da fic. Um super especial beijo pra Viola Black! ****Espero que tenham curtido.**

** Agradeço também a minha prima querida Ré, que foi quem teve fé em meus primeiros rascunhos. **

**E a meu muso Neil Gaiman, que com sua frase resumiu a vida de um escritor, profissional ou não.**

**Para quem acompanha "A Bibliotecária", ela será finalizada até/antes do final de 2013. Sei que sou lenta, mas ta provado aí que não abandono fic hem! Beijo, Até logo e espero vocês lá! **


End file.
